My Love
by Libby Brinkmann
Summary: What if Natsu and Cobra meat each other 2 years before the Orecion Seis arc and fell in love with eachother? Fem Natsu x Cobra Warning: Natsu will know poison dragon slayer magic and will have a red version of Cubellios named Doku. Happy will also will be a girl too.
1. They meet

**This is when Natsu heard about of Lisannas 'death'.**

Natsu, with Doku around her body, was walking in the forest with tears running down her face, until she can to the house she and her friend, Lisanna, built when they were trying to hatching Happys egg, four years ago. (_**Happy is six years old at the beginning of the** **show so she is four now**_)

Natsu heard about Lisanna's death today when she saw, hearing Elfman apologizing over and over and Mirajanes non-stop crying over the lost of her little sister at the guild hall. Tears kept running down Natsu's face while she was holding her face in grief over the lost of her childhood friend the first person to understand her.

Lisanna was the first person she ever trusted her because she told Lisanna who her blood parents are and she didn't think Natsu was a monster or a freak for who her real father is. Trying to wipe the tears from her eyes but they keep falling down her face.

"What am I gonna do now? How will I take care of Happy now? I don't know how to take care of a little child or cat in Happys case."

Then, Natsu heard some rustling behind her, she turned around to see a handsome, dark caramel colored skin, maroon- haired, violet eyed man with a snake like Doku but with purple scales instead of red, around his body.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked the man. The man just looked at her with a blank look, then he saw the tears running down Natsus face and started to walk towards her. Natsu flinched when he started to walk towards her.

When the man was standing right in front of Natsu, he took his hand out of his pocket and raised it up, and wiping the tears from one of her eyes with his thumb. Natsu was shocked at the gesture, then she snapped out of her shock and slapped the mans hand away.

"I asked you a question! Who are you?"

The man sighed before answering "My name is Cobra. And your name is?" The man now named Cobra looking into Natsus chocolate almond eyes that were now red and puffy from her tears while putting his hands back into his pockets.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu's voice was in a defensive kind of monotone if he was going to attack her if her guard was down. Cobra could hear her thoughts and was suprised what she was thinking.

_How did he find this place? Lisanna and I made sure no one else exept the two of us, Doku, and Happy can find it. Did he follow me or something? But I do have to admit he is very handsome._

Then out of nowhere, Doku attacked Cobra, but Cobra's snake attacked too and both snakes collided and started fighting.

"Doku, what are you doing!?" Pulling the said snake away from the other snake.

"Cubellios?!" Cobra holding back Cubellios. The two snakes started to hiss at each other.

"Doku what the heck has gotten into you? You usually never attacked anyone unless you're being threatened or if I'm in danger!" Natsu was totally shocked at what Doku did.

Once both snakes calmed down they wrapped around their masters and stared at each other. Natsu and Cobra just stayed silent for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry. Doku usually doesn't usually act like that around strangers." Natsu bowed in apology with a little blush on her cheeks. Cobra just looked at her in surprise after what just happened.

"No, its OK Cubellios usually doesn't usually act like that around strangers either." Cobra finally noticed the small little blush that is on Natsus cheeks. He putted his fingers under her chin to make her head come up. "Hey. Are you OK, your face is a little red?"

Natsu blush deepened a little, and gently removed Cobras finger from under her chin, stood straight up and backed up a little bit to make some space between them, nervously waving her hands a bit. "Y-yea I'm fine."

"Oh and by the way. Who is this Lisanna girl you have been thinking about anyway?" Cobra remembering he wanted to ask her who this Lisanna girl was.

Natsu flinched a little bit when Cobra mentioned Lisanna. _'__How did he know I was thinking about Lisanna just now?' Can he hear my thoughts?'_

Natsu lowered her head using her hair to hide her eyes from Cobra. "Lisanna was my childhood friend but I found out today she died on a S-class mission." Tears started running down Natsus face again before she started sniffing, putting her hands to try and wipe away the tears, and her body also started to shake too a little.

Cobra flinched a little bit when Natsu started to cry again, but also felt bad for her for the lost of one of her friends. Cobra unconsciously wrapped his arms around Natsu and pulled her close to him and try to comfort her as best as he could. Natsu gasped a little at the action, but relaxed and wrapped her own arms around Cobras torso and cried harder into his chest.

Then it started to rain, the two pulled apart and looked at the sky. _'I have to hurry back to the guild before the others start to worry where I am'_.

"Hey, Natsu." Natsu looked at Cobra when he said her name.

"Is it OK if we meet here again tomorrow if you want to?" Cobra looking away with a small blush on his cheeks. Natsu blushed at that too when he asked.

"Sure, we can. But I have to go see you tomorrow Cobra." Natsu, with Doku still around her body, ran through the rain and the forest back to the guild hall.

Cobra watched as the beautiful pink butt length haired girl that was in a high pony tail with her huge red male version of Cubellios, Doku, running out of his eye range.

"Until then." Cobra saying that with a smile on his face and walked away from the little house with Cubellios around his torso.


	2. 1 year later

**Natsus blood parents are Zeref and Mavis.**

Ever since Natsu and Cobra meet they have been seeing each other and started dating without no one from Natsu's guild members not even knowing about their relationship.

Cobra even told Natsu he was part of a dark guild, The Oracion Seis to be more exact, one of the of the three strongest dark guilds creating the Balam Alliance, but Natsu didn't even care about that, and still loves him for who he is. Cobra was just and is just happy that Natsu had accepted him even though he is a dark guild wizard.

Cobra also told Natsu he was a second generation poison dragon slayer, and Natsu told him she was a first generation fire AND poison dragon slayer and told him who her blood parents are and why the sent her to this time line it was to keep her safe from getting hurt.

Natsu was glad that Cobra accepted her for who she was too even though now knowing who her parents are.

Today, Cobra decided to ask Natsu to marry him, he just needed the right time to ask her. Natsu and Cobra were watching Cubellios and Doku chasing each other, and Cobra turned his head to look at Natsu.

"Natsu." Natsu looked at Cobra when he called her name.

"Yes? Is something wrong Cobra?" Natsu's voice had a little concern in it.

"No, nothing is wrong, but I would like to ask you something that I wanted to ask you for a while."

"Sure. What is it?" "But close your eyes first." Natsu closed her eyes just like Cobra asked her to do. Cobra put his hand in his pocket and found what he needed and pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it reviling a gold band with two amethysts on each side and a ruby in the center.

"You can open your eyes now." Natsu slowly opened her eyes to see the beautiful ring.

"Natsu Dragneel, will you please marry me and have to honor of becoming my wife?" Cobra asked with a smile on his face.

Natsu putted her hands on her mouth and tears started coming down her face before wrapping her arms tightly around Cobras neck.

"YES! YES! I'LL MARRY YOU, COBRA!" Cobra puts the ring on Natsus finger, and then grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her closer to kiss her on the lips. Natsu gladly kissed Cobra back tightening her grip on his neck even more. Cobra wrapped his arms around Natsus torso to pull her closer to him.

When they pulled apart, they saw Cubellios and Doku are coiled together and had their heads against each others heads looking into each others eyes. Cobra and Natsu chuckled at the two snakes, while Natsu snuggled into her now fiance. Cobra wrapped his arm around Natsus shoulders pulling her even closer to him.

"Natsu! Natsu! Where are you, Natsu?" Natsu flinched knowing that was Happys voice she heard just now. Cobra was confused on why Natsu suddenly flinched when both of them heard a high girly voice.

"There you are!" Cobra looked up to see a blue female cat wearing a little dark green and gold dress with two big green bows on its tail and neck, but what surprised him the most was the wings on its back and the fact it talked just now.

"Natsu who is that, and why does he have his arm around you?" The blue cat asked Natsu.

"Happy, this is Cobra, my fiance." Happy had a shocked look on her face, but turned into a face filled with joy.

"Yea! I'm finally going to have a daddy!" Happy flying very fast towards Natsu and hugging her around her chest area with tears running down her face. Cobra was confused about what Happy had just said.

'_D__addy?_' W_hat does the girly cat even mean by that?_

"I raised Happy myself with the help of Lisanna, after she hatched from an egg and before Lisanna died a year ago." Natsu noticing the confused look on Cobras face and knew what he was just asking himself.

"Oh I see, then I will be glad to be your daddy when Natsu and I get married." Smiling at his future step daughter. Happy let go of Natsu then hugged Cobra around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're actually the first person to have Natsu fall in love with and she's glad you don't love her for her body, guys usually do that to her."

"I am?" Cobra looked at Natsu with a surprised look on his face and saw she had a small blush on her cheeks and she had her head turned so he was see one side of her face. " Yea, you are the first."

"Oh yea I remember why I was looking for you Natsu. We have to get back to the guild everyone started to worry when you didn't came back to the guild in a while. I'll go on ahead to tell the guild I found you, and your coming back, but I won't tell them about daddy, OK." Happy with her wings out again and started to fly away back to the guild.

Natsu got up and called Doku and Doku wrapped himself around Natsus torso tightly. Natsu bent down and kissed Cobra on his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

Natsu turned to face Cobra before she left.

"Yea, see you tomorrow, my beautiful Natsu."

Smiling his famous smile at his fiance, Cobra stood up, kissed Natsu on the forehead, turned and walked away with Cubellios around his torso. Natsu blushed before heading back to the guild happy as she could be and with her famous goofy huge smile now on her face.


	3. Allied Forces, Assemble

**Fairy Tail is at the meeting point and also** Cobra and Natsu are already married. I will also be skipping the really weird parts of this****

"Hmm, just tell me when where there guys." Natsu still felt a little motion sick from the trip. Natsu was sitting on her knees on the floor trying to calm herself down. Both Happy and Doku were on either side of Natsu to see if she was OK now.

Happy answered for all of the Fairy Tail members there. "OK, we're there."

"Yes, they're here at last" All of the members of Fairy Tail were surprised to hear a voice in the house. "At last!" now hearing two more voices "Hey, Hey, Hey. Hello" repeat "Fairy" repeat "Tail" repeat and all together showing a spot light over three men from Blue Pegasus "Wizards!"

Natsu just had completely a blank look, with eyes narrowed, on her face. _Do they seriously think they all that hot and handsome. My Cobra is more hotter and handsomer then all of them combined._ Happy, like Natsu, has a blank look on her face._ Daddy is more handsomer then all of these guys all together._

Natsu just stood ignoring what Lucy had just said about the Trimens, also with everything else that is going on until one of the Trimens came up behind her and putted his hand on her waist, she flinched and punched him in the face out of anger and surprise.

"Don't you dare touch me, you play boy. I'm married to someone!" Natsus guild mates but Happy looked at Natsu in shock for two things, one Natsu never punched anyone else but her guild mate and two the fact she is married to someone outside of the guild. Natsu stiffened because of what she just said out loud.

"WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET MARRIED NATSU!?" Natsu, Doku, and Happy, all three of them, flinched a little at the tone and volume all of their guild mates yelled at them with. Natsu chuckled and scratching her head nervously before answering the question.

"For almost over a whole year now." All of her guild mates had shocked expressions on their faces when Natsu told them that information, but mostly Erza and Gray since they have known Natsu longer then Lucy. Since all three of them were little kids.

_How in the world did she even hide this from the entire guild all this time?_

"You have been married for over a year and we didn't know about it!?" Natsu had a nervous smile and was laughing nervously nodding her head yes also scratch it.

"Yea if I told you all of you would have hounded me about it like 'who is he?', 'whats his name?', 'what kind of magic does he have?'. That would just give me a head ache right there and then." Natsu putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Never-mind that for now lets wait for the other members of the Allied Guilds alright? We'll talk when all of this is over. OK?" The Fairy Tail members nodded their heads yes.

**Lyon appears with the frozen head of Ichiya, after Erza punched him away from her and before he could get to Natsu to smell her Parfum (its a fancy way of saying scent)**

"You dare greet us with this flying bafon. Lamia Scale deserves more respect. We insist on it." All of the Fairy Tail members, mostly Gray were shocked to see Lyon ever since Galuna Island. No one is more shocked then Gray.

"Its you!" "Its you." Natsu had a grin on her face before stepped up and said something. "Hey! So you went and joined a guild after all."

Lyon just 'hmf' at that, threw Ichiya and he landed in front of the Trimens. All of the Fairy Tail members saw Ichiya land, and Gray turned to look at Lyon with an angry look on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" Lyon didn't even look at Gray. "He was the one who attacked me Gray."

The Trimens had angry looks on their faces for what Lyon had done to Ichiya. "Watch it that's our leader your messing with." "How dare you." "You and your men should just turn around and go home."

Then everyone heard a feminine voice out of nowhere. "So that means women can stay and fight." The carpet started to move. "Marinate attack: Carpet Doll!" The carpet moved from under Lucy and made her fall to the ground. "What did I do? Hold on a second, hold on I recognize that magic."

A girl with long, dark pink hair that is piled high, in a pink dress with black ruffles on the edges of the dress, appeared next to Lyon. "Sherry!? You joined a guild too?"

People are ready to start a fight but Natsu isn't in the mood for a fight now, so she covers Happys ears, Happy covered Dokus ears too, and takes a deep breath and starts to scream on the top of her lungs. Everyone fell over from the power of Natsus scream. They all look at Natsu, who is taking deep breaths from her screaming, in shock because she would always go straight into a fight when she hears the is one going on.

"This is not the time for us to fight each other because we have an enemy who is planning to destroy all of the light guilds! So stop fighting each other and focus!" Everyone but Happy and Doku shrunk back a little from Natsus rage. "Mrs. Natsu is right this isn't the time to be fighting among ourselves." Everyone looks towards the door to see a tall bold man. Natsu recognized him right away and bowed slightly with a small smile on her face.

"I has been a while, Jura." Jura smiled back at Natsu and bowed a little bit as well.

"Yes, it has been a while Mrs. Natsu."

Everyone looked at the wizard saint and Natsu in surprise thinking the same thing.

_"How do they know each other?"_

**The group talking about Nirvana and the Orasion Seis**

"I know exactly what Nirvana is. Nirvana is a spell and a city both mixed together turning light magic into dark magic and the same with turning dark magic into light magic for who ever is controlling Nirvana, and who is ever under the affects of Nirvana will turn good or evil."

Everyone, but Jura was looking at Natsu in shock when she explained what Nirvana can do without any kind of hesitation, and she just a blank look on her face.

"The reason I know about Nirvana is because my fathers memories somehow was transferred into my own memory."

Natsu didn't see all the shocked expressions that was directed at her. The members Fairy Tail were the only ones who didn't give her a shocked look because most of the was she defeated most of Zerefs creations were mostly created in her fathers time and he knew all of their weakness.

Hibiki activated his magic and started to type something bringing six pictures up of the members of the Orasion Seis.

"These are are photographs of our enemies. Don't ask how we got them. First up is the snake wizard, Cobra."

The picture had Cobra with a huge smirk with Cubellios around his feet but he has his arm protectively around a girl wearing a cloak and it was covering her face so no one knows who she is, his head on top of hers. Natsu stiffed a little because she knew it was her in the picture.

_Exactly how did they get a picture of me and Cobra together? I'm just glad the cloak I was wearing doesn't show my face._

"Who is that anyway? Girlfriend or wife?"

Natsu flinched a little at that statement. Natsu just ignored the rest of what Hibiki was saying, since Cobra told her almost everything about his dark guild, until someone hitted her in the head. Natsu looked at Erza with a annoyed look on her face.

"What the heck was that for!?" "For not paying attention!"

Natsu just pouted and crossed her arms. Natsu suddenly dug into her pocket and pulled out a wedding ring, it was gold in color with a amethyst in the center with two rubies on each side, and slide it on her ring finger.


	4. Enter the Orasion Seis

**I'm skipping to when the Allied Forces meet the Orasion Seis**

The dust cleared showing the Orasion Seis, but one of them, Midnight, who is asleep on his carpet, snoring very loudly.

"Lowly maggots. Swarming together, but from watching Natsu Dragneel for two years now she is a much stronger opponent. Knowing the three grand spells of Fairy Tail, re-quip magic armor made from real dragon scales, with the magic of that element and that can combined the elements together by combining the armors together created by both her mother and father, living magic and Illusion magic both of those magics she had inherited from her father.

Brain looking down all of the members of the Allied forces but Natsu because of all of her magical skills. Natsu and the others stood in shock at Brain for knowing all the magics she can use. The others also looked at Natsu in shock because they didn't know she can do all those different magics

_How does he even know who I am? He said he has been watching me for two years but how? Cobra said he never mentioned me to any on them? And how does he know I use all of those different kind of magics?_

Cobra looked at Brain with the same confusion as Natsu. _How does he even know about Natsu? I never told any of them about her to so I could keep her safe from them, so they wouldn't hurt her. And how does he know about all of the different her magics she uses?_

"You also have a very interesting blood line because of your mother and father, but mostly with your fathers blood in your veins." Natsu flinched when he mentioned her mother and father. _Does he also know who my parents are? Mostly does he know who my father is?_

Angel decided to change the subject, haveing a small smirk on her face "I'm afraid short stuff isn't going to make it to the party." "Yea and neither is that big bald wizard saint." "We took them down."

The Allied Forces looked shocked but mostly Lyon and Hibiki. "They were defeated?!" "Impossible."

Cobra smirked from hearing the sacred tone in both of their voices and that Angel changed the subject about Natsu. "There's terror in their voices. I can hear it." Cobra looked at Natsu with wide eyes and the same with Natsu.

Cobra and Natsu staring wide-eyed at each other for a while, then Natsu started to run towards Cobra and Cobra doing the same until the were in each others arms. Cobra held Natsu in a protective manner and pulled her closer to him.

The Allied Forces minus Happy, who is smiling, gasped at the two while the Orasion Seis minus Midnight,who is still asleep, and Brain gasped at Cobra's action, but then smiled at the two but mostly Cobra.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Lucy screamed in shocked at her friend and team-mate is in the arms of the enemy, while her other friends, expect Happy, had a shocked expression on their faces along with the other members of the Allied Forces.

Happy ran as fast as she could up to Cobra and Natsu, hugged Cobra by his leg, and looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Hi daddy! How are you doing?"

Cobra looked down at Happy, smiling, he bent down to grab and hold her in one of his arms, still holding Natsu in his other arm. "Hello Happy, its nice to see you again, my little girl. And I'm doing just fine."

"DADDY?! LITTLE GIRL?!"

All of the Fairy Tail members except Natsu and Happy screamed making Cobra cringed and flinch at how high their voices were and how loud they all screamed at the same time. Natsu and Happy looked at Cobra with a worried look on their faces.

"Cobra, are you OK?" Cobra looked at Natsu, seeing the worried look on her face, he pulled her closer towards him rubbing and patting her head gently "Yea I'm going to be just fine honey." Cobra gently kissed Natsu on her forehead.

"Natsu! What is the meaning of this!?" Erza was beyond angry for why Natsu was in the arms of the enemy like they knew each other for a long time and were acting a married couple who haven't seen each other for a long time. Natsu didn't look at Erza or anyone else from the Allied Forces and had her head down but did answered Erza's question.

"Cobra is my husband Erza, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt him or Cubellios. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but it was the only way to make sure the Counsel wasn't more angry with Fairy Tail because of me." Tears started to run down Natsu's face when she finally looked up and looked at her friends.

"So he is the one you married almost a year ago." "Yes, he is and I love him with all of my heart" Cobra pulled Natsu closer to him with a small smile on his face, glad to hear that from her. Happy smiled at that too.

Then out of nowhere Gray used his Ice-make lance and shot it towards Natsu, Happy, Cubellios, Doku and Cobra. Cobra moved all of them out-of-the-way before the Ice-make magic almost hit any of them.

Cobra shot a heated glare at Gray for almost hitting his beautiful, beloved wife, his cute, sweet step daughter and both of their pets. Natsu on the other hand was shocked for what Gray almost did to her, Doku and Happy.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us, aren't we your friends?!"

Gray had a hurt and angered look on his face and looked straight at Natsu with the hurt and angered look on his face. Natsu stayed silent. "ANSWER ME NATSU!"

Natsu flinched at Gray's tone of voice and started to cry harder. Cobra pulled Natsu, who was having more tears running down her face, even closer to him, rubbed her hair to try and calm her down. Angel, out of nowhere, finally said something in a very angry tone at Gray and an angered look on her face as well.

"She doesn't have to answer you if she doesn't want to."

Cobra and Natsu looked at Angel in shock and also did the other members of the Orasion Seis, including Midnight who woke up just awhile ago. Angel walked up to the couple and putted her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"I already knew Cobra was married to you. And who knew that Natsu's mother is the first guild master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion and her father is the Back wizard Zeref? And was wasn't he at the wedding to see his baby girl get married?"

Both of the Allied Forces minus Natsu, who is gaping at Angel, Doku and Happy and the Orasion Seis minus Angel, Cubellios and Cobra looked at Natsu in shock after hearing what Angel had just said.

Cobra looked at Angel with a shocked look on his face and was shaking a little like Natsu is in his arms right now.

'_H-how did she find about our marriage and who Natsu's parents are, we made sure only the two of us, Happy, Cubellios and Doku were their while Natsu's mother, Mavis, gave the ceremony?_

Natsu looked at Angel with a shocked look on her face and pointed at Angel shaking a little in shock and surprise together

"H-How did you find out w-who my p-parents are?" "Oh, I secretly watched your twos wedding, you two were talking about him, and I might also add, you were so amazingly beautiful your mothers wedding dress."

Angel had a huge grin on her face and her eyes were also closed.

Natsu looked at Angel in shock, was shaking a little and then fainted. Cobra caught her before she hit the ground and gently layed her down. Doku and Cubellios were protectively around the couple when Natsu fainted, Happy gently helped Cobra put Natsu on the ground, but placing her hands behind her head.

"Is she OK?"

The Orasion Seis minus Brain where by Cobra and Happy's side looking at the pinknette that had just fainted.

"Yea Natsu's fine, she just fainted because of the shock of Angel knowing who her parents are." Cobra pulled Natsu gently off the ground and pulled her towards him and holds her tightly.

"GET AWAY FROM NATSU!"

All of the Orasion Seis looked up and saw that it was Erza who screamed at them. Erza was taking very deep breaths from her screaming. Gray lunged at them but Racer used his magic and quickly defeated Gray, but after knocking out Hibiki, Ren, and Eve first.

Hot-eye is going against Lyon and Sherry. Midnight just went back to sleep. Brain just stood watching the fighting. While Erza went straight at Cobra re-quipped her armor into her Heavens Wheel armor. Cobra smirked holding Natsu more closer to him with Cubellios and Doku around their bodies.

"That's impressive."

Natsu told Cobra what kind of magic most of the members of Fairy Tail can do but he didn't tell anyone else in the Orasion Seis. Erza shot her swords at Cobra trying to make sure they didn't hit Natsu. Cobra dodged them all and Natsu not even getting a single scratch.

"No, he dodged them all. Can he read my attacks?"

Racer came behind Erza and attacked but she blocked his attack. "Re-quip Flight Armor!" Erza started to go the same speed as Racer and swinging her swords to try to get a hit on him.

"Yea that's more like it. I like fast women."

Cobra's smirk grew bigger "That's no use." Cobra appeared behind Erza. "I can hear your next move Titania." Cobra then kicked her in the stomach from behind. "Might as well give up now."

_He is reading me but how? _Erza jumped a few feet away from Cobra landing on her feet.

"You look confused. Having a trouble figuring out? I told you I hear every thing."

Erza snarled at Cobra and started to swing her swords at him but he dodged all of her attacks. Cobra grabbed Erza's swords when she tried to strike him. Natsu was leaning against Cubellios and Doku so she won't fall to the ground.

"I can hear it all you know. It's like a sympathy. your muscle contracting, every breath you take in and all your thoughts."

Cobra saw some flashes of Erzas past in the Tower of Heaven from 8 years ago. Cobras eyes widened, and he gasped in shock, he jumped back a few feet from her.

"What the? You were there?"

_He's open._ Erza taking advantage of Cobras shocked state and started to attack him but Hot-eye intervened. "I saw that! Oh yea." Racer appeared in front of Erza and kicked her away. "Cobra! Pick up the pace will ya?"

Cobra looked at Erza with a glare, grabbed Natsu with one arm, out of his shock, and shot his other arm out towards Erza. "Cubellios!" Cubellios shot herself at Erza and bit her on the right arm. Erza screamed in agony when she was bitten and from being harshly thrown to the ground.

"You maybe fast but that won't save you from Cubellios' poison. Enjoy riding in agony until death claims you. And this also revenge for you almost hurting Natsu physically and mental."

Cobra had a huge smirk on his face, he rubbed and snuggled his head on Natsus glad she didn't get hurt. Cobra wrapped his arms more tightly around Natsus body.


	5. Cobra's Desicion

**I'm skipping to when Nirvana is destroyed and Cobra betrayed the Orasion Seis so Natsu won't get hurt.**

Natsu was on the ground cradling an injured Cobra in her arms with tears running down her face. Cobra used himself as a shield to protect her from Zeros magic and that she is glad he is still alive. The Allied Forces, but it was mostly Fairy Tail who are around the married couple.

"Natsu."

Natsu looked up to see Erza and the rest of her friends with a apologetic looks on all of their face. Natsu's eyes were now red and puffy from the tears coming from her eyes and continuing running down her face.

"Natsu, we're so sorry." Natsu was surprised about what Erza just said.

_Why is Erza apologizing out of nowhere for no reason?_

Cobra started to stir and regain consciousness again and looked up to see Natsu was holding him and saw she was wearing a purple and red version of what her friend, Lucy, was wearing, with shorts underneath the skirt and started to blush a little. Natsu saw that Cobra was awake she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck crying harder.

"OH THANK GOD YOUR OK!"

Cobra sat up and wrapped his arms around Natsu glad she was OK too. Cobra saw Natsu's friends around them giving him a blank look. Cobra swallows a nervous lump in his throat. Then Erza held her hand out to Cobra. Cobra and Natsu looked at Erza will confused faces.

"If you like to will you join Fairy Tail?"

Cobra looked at Erza in shock _W-what does she know what she is asking me to do? _Cobra looked at Natsu then back at Erza and takes her hand with a smile on his face.

"I like to become a member of Fairy Tail."

Smiling, Natsu hugged Cobra around his torso glad he wants to join Fairy Tail. Cubellios and Doku wrapped themselves around their owners, and Happy was jumping up and down with the joy that her daddy is going to be apart of Fairy Tail.

"That's a good choice young man." Natsu and her friends flinched and looked at who said that and it was Master Makorav.

"MASTER! WHAT YOU DOING HERE?!"

The Fairy Tail members were shocked and shaking to see their master here. Makarov had a smile on his face and looked at Cobra, walking up to him and extended his hand to Cobra.

"It's nice to finally meet the person who married our beloved Natsu. You must be very special to Natsu if she didn't tell us about you and you must also make her very happy?"

Cobra looked at Makorav's hand before taking it and shaking it. Then Mavis appears before the Fairy Tail group with a smile on her face and looked at her daughter and son-in-law.

"MOM!? YOU'RE HERE TOO!?" Natsu and Cobra were shaking even more with the appearance of their mother/mother-in-law out of nowhere.

"Natsu I'm so happy that your safe and have great friends in Fairy Tail and I'm so very proud of you, Cobra and Fairy Tail for all you have done." Mavis hugged both her daughter and son-in-law "And I think your father will be very proud of you too Natsu."

Natsu smiled at the mention of her father and hugged her mother back. Cobra also smiled at the mention of his father-in-law and hugged his mother-in-law back too. Mavis pulled away from the two, and putted her finger to her chin thinking.

"But I was surprised that the new counsel is letting Cobra join a light guild even after what the Orasion Seis almost did."

Cobra looked at his wife, smiled at her, held her close to him and gently hugged her. "It dosn't matter to me as long as I'm with Natsu by her side."

Natsu hugged her husband back with a smile on her face and with tears running down her face for what Cobra said.

Makarov pulled out the Fairy Tail magic stamp from the jacet he was wearing the Fairy Tail members, Cobra, and even Mavis was looked at Makarov confused.

_Did he bring that just in case something like this would happened?_

"Now young man where do you want your mark to be?" Cobra though about it for a little while and then lowered his sleeve showing his right shoulder. "I would like my mark to be where Natsu's is but green like Happy's mark."

Makarov putted the stamp on Cobra's right shoulder and then puled it away to show a green Fairy Tail symbol. Cobra, Natsu, Happy and the rest of the Fairy Tail members smiled at thier new friend and guild mate. Natsu and Happy wrapped their arms around their husband/daddy and Cobra wrapped his arms around his wife and step-daughter. The whole Fairy Tail group smiled at the three's little family moment.

"Now lets get you into more decent cloths and go home OK?"

The group looked up at their master and nodded their heads in agreement. The Allied Forces went to Cait Shelter to get new clothes. The members of Cait Shelter thanked the other members of the Allied Forces for what they have done for their guild.

The males and females were in different rooms getting their new cloths on.

**With the Girls**

Lucy and Natsu were wearing the same exact style of clothing but Natsu's was purple and red, purple were the pink is and the red were the white is.

"Are you sure I should wear this?" Natsu was blushing on how reveling it is and on top of that she was wearing a skirt. The last time she ever wore a skirt was during her and Cobra's wedding.

"What would Cobra think about this?"

"What do you mean? He'll think you'll cute in that." Wendy, Carla, Happy, Sherry, Mavis and Erza nodded their heads in agreement with what Lucy said. But Natsu still felt uncomfortable in the clothes.

"But Cobra never seen me in these types of cloths before, so that is way I feel so uncomfortable in these cloths right now and I don't know how Cobra will react. The only other time he has seen me in other types of clothes was on our wedding and that was kind of it"

Natsu brushed some of her hair behind her ear. The other girls looked at Natsu then at each other then back at Natsu hiding her eyes with her hair.

Erza walked up to Natsu and moved her hair out of her face. Erza turned Natsu around and also had a hair tie in her hand and started to braid Natsu's hair in a single braid and tied it when she was done. Erza turned Natsu so all the other girls could see.

All the other girls gasped when they saw Natsu's face with out hair in it. She looked more beautiful then with her hair framing her face because more of her face is seen. Natsu walked up to the full body mirror and saw her reflection and gasped when she saw herself. She was so beautiful. Natsu looked at Erza and saw that she was smiling and Natsu smiled back at Erza.

"Thank you Erza. Who knew I could be this beautiful? Since I usually hide my face with my hair." Looking back at her reflection.

**With the guys**

Cobra finished changing into his new clothes, and was talking to the other males. Cobra kinda felt uncomfortable in his new cloths they showed off his chest and stomach and he doesn't usually showing them off.

_What will Natsu think about these cloths?_

Gray walked up to Cobra when he hasn't heard hes voice in a while, and all the other males were looking at Cobra with a little bit of worry on their faces.

"Hey, are you OK Cobra?" Cobra snapped out of his train of thought when he heard Gray's voice and looked at the other guys. "Yea, I'm fine, just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

Cobra scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was thinking how Natsu will react to my cloths since she never seen me wear different types of cloths before, expect a tux during our wedding and that was it."

The guys looked at each other and then back at Cobra. Cobra felt the others staring at him and he's starting to feel uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Lets go the girls might be waiting."

**Outside of the Cait Shelter guild hall**

All the guys were waiting for the girls to come out. All the girls walked out of the guild hall with Natsu behind them, blushing in embarrassment. Suddenly Natsu was pushed into Cobra's arms. Natsu's face was all red from her blushing when she saw Cobra's cloths showing is well build chest and stomach.

Cobra was blushing as well seeing Natsu's body more exposed then it usually is in her regular cloths and seeing more of her beautiful face because her hair was back in a braid making her more beautiful in his opinion.

"Well? What do you think?"

Natsu was so nervous wearing this type of revealing clothing in front of Cobra. Natsu was playing with her nails, pulled her braid over her shoulder and started to pet it gently waiting for Cobra to respond. Cobra smiled at his wife.

"I think you look more beautiful then you do normally."

Cobra wrapped his arms around Natsu, who is blushing very hard, and pulled her closer to him. Natsu relaxed in her husband's arms and against his chest.


	6. At Magnolia

**In the Fairy Tail Guild hall**

Cobra and Natsu were sitting at a table near one of the corners of the guild hall, smiling, and in each others arms with Happy hugging her mommy and daddy. The two snakes were coiled in the same corner of the guild hall by their masters.

The whole guild was looking at the smiling couple and Happy. The members looked at each other and then Macao walked to the three.

"Hey Natsu, Cobra, how did the two of meet anyway?" Cobra and Natsu looked at the other guild members and back at each other. Natsu smiled looking back at Macao.

"We meet two years ago after I heard about Lisanna's death and Cobra tried to comfort me the best he could when I told him." Hugging Cobra even more tighter.

"We have more questions. How long have you two been married and why didn't you tell us about Cobra?" All of the Fairy Tail wizards were around the couple and Happy waiting for an answer from the pinknette.

"Cobra and I have been married for almost a whole year now. And the reason I didn't tell you about Cobra was he was a dark guild wizard and I though you all would hate him when you actually met him."

Cobra was rubbing and patting Natsu's braided hair and pulled her closer to him and Happy wrapped her arms around Natsu as well. Macao and Wakaba looked at each other then back at the three.

"By the way Natsu." Natsu looked at Macao and Wakaba. "How come no one from the guild ever seen you pregnant before Natsu?" Both Cobra and Natsu started to blushed at the question and both of them looked away so the guild wouldn't see their faces.

Natsu was playing with her fingers with a deep blush on her face. Erza came up to Natsu with a smirk on her face, bended over and whispered in Natsu's ear.

"So you and Cobra didn't do that yet? Uh?"

Natsu looked at Erza with her blush even darker then before. Thanks to his hearing magic, Cobra heard what Erza said to Natsu and started to blush harder too. Cobra grabbed Natsu's hand and grabbed Happy, called Cubellios and Doku, both of the snakes wrapped themselves around their masters.

"We're going home."

Cobra, Natsu, Happy, Cubellios and Doku all walked home in silence. Natsu was still thinking about what Erza said to her and started to blush harder. Cobra also was blushing hard for what Erza said to Natsu.

_Why did Erza say that to me? I'm just glad the rest of the guild didn't hear that and also knowing Cobra's hearing magic he might have heard what she whispered to me._

When they all got home Cobra took Natsu to their room after telling Cubellios and Doku to watch Happy for them. He placed her on the bed gently and leaned down to kiss her. Natsu kissed back immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu pulled away and Cobra gave her a confused look about why she pulled away.

"Cobra, is it OK if we have kids now?" Cobra looked at Natsu with a surprised look on his face but then it turned into a smile.

"Of course we can if you want a child." Cobra and Natsu started to take their clothes off. Cobra got off the bed and locked their door and got back on the bed with Natsu below him.

**A/N: I'm skipping the sex scene because I'm not good with explaining that kind of stuff so I'm doing the aftermath**

Cobra and Natsu, who is now unconsciousness, were entangled in each others arms completly naked. Cobra pulled Natsu closer to him and pulled the covers over their naked bodies and fell asleep next to his wife.

**The Next Day**

Natsu woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach even worse then her motion sickness. She quickly go off the bed, ran to the bathroom and started to throw up in the toilet. Cobra heard Natsu moaning and ran to the bathroom seeing her throwing up. He rubbed her back gently.

"Should I take you to the hospital?" Natsu nodded her head yes. Both of them got dressed and brought Happy and the two snaked to the hospital.

Cobra, Happy, Cubellios, and Doku were waiting in the hospital lobby for the news with whats wrong with Natsu this morning. A nurse came up to the four and asked them to come with her to come and see Natsu.

They entered the room that Natsu was in and saw that she had a huge smile on her face. She ran up to Cobra wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. The doctor got Natsu's attention by calling her name.

"Just remember Mrs. Natsu your due date will be in 9 weeks." Natsu nodded her head at the doctor knowing she got the information in her head. Cobra stiffened, grabbed Natsus shoulders and looked at her in surprise and shock.

"Your pregnant already?" Natsu nodded her head yes with a huge smile on her face. Cobra smiled and hugged her tightly.

"When we get to the guild we tell everyone. OK?"

**At the guild hall**

Cobra and Natsu were talking with Master Makorav about Natsu's pregnancy. Natsu told the master that dragon slayer pregnancy is only 9 weeks long because dragon slayer pregnancies are faster then normal pregnancies.

"Everyone if I can have your attention please. Natsu and Cobra has something to tell all of us." All of the guild looked at Cobra and Natsu who both are smiling.

"Everyone. I'm pregnant!" The guild looked shocked, but Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Lucy were both shocked and happy for their pinked hair friend. Lucy, Wendy and Erza ran up to Natsu and pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations Natsu. We're so happy for you." Erza raised her armor covered hand and patted Natsu on the head and gave her a warm smile. Gray walked up, he held his hand out, Cobra and him shakes hands.

"I know you and Natsu will be great parents." Cobra gave a smile to Gray as a thanks to him for saying that. Cobra wrapped his arm around his beautiful wife's shoulders and putted his nose in her hair smelling her scent.

"So when will he or she will be born"

"They, dragons and dragon slayers have more then one child per dragon or per dragon slayer, in my case, and dragon slayer pregnancies are faster then normal pregnancies so in 9 weeks." Natsu said all that with a happy smile on her face. Cobra also smiled when she explained it too.

The guild looked at Natsu in surprise from hearing that from her. _How and why does she even know that kind of stuff?_

"The reason for me knowing all of that is because that is one of the thing Igneel taught me."

The guild looked at Natsu in shock except Cobra and Happy.

**9 weeks later**

Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Mavis and Master Makarov are all in the hospital waiting for Natsu's labor to end. Cobra, Happy, Cubellios and Doku are with Natsu during the birth. Cobra stuck his head out of the door.

"Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Master, Mavis, you can come in now" All of them can into the room to see two boys and a girl in their mothers arms.

The first child, a boy, is just a male version of his mother, his has her pink hair, chocolate almond eyes, and light tan skin. The girl is a female version of her father, she has his maroon hair, violet eyes, and caramel skin. The last and finally child is a boy is who is a combination of both of his parents, his mothers pink hair with natural maroon highlights, his fathers violet eyes, and he has his mothers light tan skin.

" Awww! their so cute!" Lucy squealed loudly. Erza and Gray smiled at the triples. Cobra sat at the edge of the bed, gently grabing and holding the baby girl version of himself.

'So, what are you going to name them?" Natsu and Cobra looked at Master Makarov, then looked at eachother. Cobra had a smile on his face looking down at his daughter. Natsu smiled down at her two sons.

"I want to name the eldest Zeref and the youngest Igneel."

The group smiled and laughed a little at Natsu knowing that she was going to name her sons those names. Naming the two boys after her blood father and her foster father.

"Cobra, how about you name the girl?" Cobra looked at his wife and saw she had a smile on her face. He smiled back and looked back down at his daughter, who was sleeping, and breathing gently.

"I want to name her after your mother, Mavis." Mavis smiled when she heard that, filling her heart with joy, and happiness like her daughter is feeling right now. Natsu also smiled and nodded her head yes.

"That is the perfect name for her."


	7. Authors note

Sorry that I haven't been able to update, for some reason I really can't uptade on this site, so I'm going to try as best as I can to update, but if I can get on go to wattpad to see my updates, ok.


End file.
